THE RECKONING
by Chut Up Bushes
Summary: Four teens are alone one weekend and decide to have a sceance. But what they end up doing is summoning to angry wiccan ghosts out for revenge. Yay.
1. The Reckoning

The Reckoning

Four teens, Willow, Sharona, Paige, and Emma, are left alone at Emma's house when her parents are out of town. Willow suggests they perform a séance, and although they didn't intend to, accidentally summon a ghost. She's angry, she's evil, and she's Wiccan. Matters just get worse when the girls start seeing another ghost. The ghosts trap them in the house, and the four girls are left alone in Emma's home with not one, but two spirits bent on getting revenge.

Characters:

Sharona Kay…….. Xinni Cai

Amy Jameson (Ghost)…….. Rachel Cutler

Charlotte Jameson (Ghost)……… Chelsea Edwards

Paige Manning……… Paula Piechna

Willamina (Willow) Jansen…….. Christina Strathearn

Emma Casings…….. Ashley Wagner

Settings:

Emma's house

Outside of Sharona's house

The woods

Some other places that I'll think of later on

Music:

Some stuff from the Blair Witch 2 soundtrack


	2. Scene 1

THE RECKONING

Song: "The Reckoning"

_Scene starts showing only hands placing unlit candles down. With each candle, the name of one of the actors is written. The camera then zooms out and shows the candles in the shape of a pentagram. One by one, they are lit. The camera zooms in on the people's hands, and the camera moves along with them as they one by one join hands. You then see one girl's face, she has her eyes closed and is muttering something. The scene quickly changes to treetops, and slopes down on a house. The music dies down slowly as we see Sharona sitting at a table, doing her nails. She jumps as her phone rings, examines her smudged nail quickly in disappointment, then picks the phone up._

SHARONA

"Hello?"

EMMA

_On the phone, whispering. _

"Sharona, listen, my parents are leaving this week for some, place, I dunno. But I was thinking that you and Paige and Willow could come over and hang out. You know, just tell your parents that you're sleeping over."

SHARONA

"They won't ask. They never do. But Paige's parents probably will. How are you going to slip it past your mom if her parents call and ask her if it's all right?"

EMMA

"My mom said it's okay if _one _person sleeps over." _ Slyly, _

"That will be Paige."

SHARONA

_Smiling, _

"I'll call Willow."

_Scene goes to Emma ruffling through her drawers, then ruffling through stuff on her dresser. She looks up at the mirror, and jumps, the reflection of Willow behind her startling her._

EMMA

_Spinning around,_

"What's the _matter _with you, Willow? You can't just come into my room! I could've been naked or something!"

WILLOW

"Yeah, well, you weren't."

_Drops her bag on the floor._

EMMA

_Rolls her eyes and starts down the hall and down the stairs, with Willow following behind. _

_Pausing at the kitchen table, _

"I rented some movies for us to watch. They're all horror, so I hope Sharona can handle them."

_Hands Willow pile of DVD's._

WILLOW

_Looking at them, _"Toy Story?"

EMMA

"Oh, no, that's not-"

_Takes it from her, _

"That- that's not, mine… yeah."

_Knock at door._

"Oh, that's probably Sharona- or, or Paige."

_Smiles innocently, and runs to door, turning back to Willow._

_Harshly, _"It's Paige- and her mom! Hide!"

_Willow ducks out of the scene and Emma turns back to the door, opening it wide and smiling._

"Hi, Mrs. Manning? How are you?"

MRS. MANNING

"Make sure she has only diet soda, not too much candy, _especially _at night or in the morning. And lock _all _the doors, don't answer to strangers, and call 911 or me if there's any emergency. So you have no other friends over, right? Because-"

_Suddenly, a stuff bear hits Emma's head, followed by a soft giggle._

MRS. MANNING

_Poking her head inside,_

"What was that?"

EMMA

"Oh, nothing, just my- dog."

PAIGE

_Confused,_

"You don't have a dog."

EMMA

"I do now. Her name's _Willow_."

PAIGE

_Nodding, _

"OH_, that _dog. I have to go, Mom."

_Steps inside._

MRS. MANNING

"Okay, bye, have nice weekend and remember to pray!"

_Sharona and Emma close the door and walk into the kitchen, where Willow is sitting on the staircase._

EMMA

"Ha ha."

WILLOW

_Looking around with her eyes,_

"Ha ha?"

EMMA

"Oh, like you don't know."

PAIGE

_Sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the back of a DVD, she laughs quietly._

EMMA

"What?"

PAIGE

_Calmly, _

"Blood and gore."

WILLOW

"Wow, what we have subjected you to. You say blood and gore now calmly with a tinge of joy in your voice. We've made a monster."

PAIGE

_Smiles._

EMMA

_Looks at watch, _

"Where's Sharona? Usually she's the first one here."

_Glances to Paige, as she removes a popcorn bag from the microwave,_

"You and Willow could go start one of those DVD's. I'm gonna wait here for Sharona."

PAIGE

_Shrugs and gets up with DVD's, Willow rising from the staircase, grabbing the popcorn and following her._

_Emma turns towards a window when she hears a scratching sound. Cautiously and slowly, the walks to it. She studies it for a moment, then leans forward and peeks through the blinds. She looks around, and, seeing nothing, is about to turn around when something white flashes by the window. Emma jumps back, startled._

EMMA

_Sighing to herself,_

"Sharona."

_She turns to go, and screams as we see the open basement door with Sharona standing in the shadows._

"Sharona! How'd you get-"

_Looks towards window, then back at Sharona._

"Uh, never mind…"

SHARONA

"I've been standing here for what- ten minutes, and you haven't noticed me until now! That's funny."

_Steps out of basement stairwell._

EMMA

"How'd you get in?"

_Walks towards kitchen with Sharona following._

SHARONA

_Sets bag down on a chair._

"The cellar door was open. Thought I'd be funny. But it's-"

EMMA

"I know- _really _dirty."

_Mumbling as Sharona heads to the living room, _

"Hope you didn't chip a nail"

_Both Emma and Sharona walk into the living room where Willow is hanging upside down on the couch and Paige is throwing popcorn at her mouth._

EMMA

"Remind me why again you're my friends?"

WILLOW

_Still hanging upside down,_

"Because nobody else would be."

EMMA

_Makes a face._

_From Willow's point of view, (upside down), we see a girl with long hair, unfamiliar, sitting on the couch opposite her. She's kind of creepy. You know, in the kind of creepy sort of way. Willow sits upright, but now when she looks, nothing's there._

PAIGE

"Willow? _Willow._"

WILLOW

"Oh, huh, what?"

PAIGE

"You looked strange. Like you were witnessing an unpleasant tactile."

SHARONA

"Okay, that just sounded _really _weird…"

WILLOW

"Uh, nothing, just blood rushing to my head kind of thing."

_Picks up a DVD._

"Let's watch something."

_And then there' s the break for the scene, cutting out on Willow's kind of confused look on her face._


	3. Scene 2

_The scene opens again looking at the T.V., where a scene from Darkness Falls is playing. Caitlin, the character in the movie, is sitting in her car. All of a sudden, a cat jumps across it and you can here Sharona scream._

EMMA

_Looks to Sharona with the look of "what's wrong with you."_

"Sharona, it's a cat. _A cat._"

SHARONA

"Yeah, well, it was scary. It's not like I expected a cat to go flying through the scene."

_Hugs her pillow closer._

PAIGE

_Rolls her eyes and pokes Sharona, who's sitting next to her. Sharona screams._

WILLOW

"Let's do a séance."

EMMA, PAIGE, AND SHARONA

"What?"

WILLOW

"This is getting _boring_. We've seen all of these movies before about twenty times."

_Smiles evilly, _

"It'll be exciting."

SHARONA

"I'd rather be bulimic."

WILLOW

"Come on, guys. It'll be fun."

PAIGE

"I'm in."

_Paige looks to Emma._

EMMA

_Looks from Willow to Paige, then puts her hands up and smiles._

"I surrender!"

_All look to Sharona, eagerly awaiting her response._

SHARONA

_Sighs,_

"No fair! You know I can't go against a crowd!"

WILLOW

"Awesome."

_Little black screen blank break thingy and scene opens again with Willow dumping candles out of her backpack._

WILLOW

"Okay, first we need to find a place to do this. Emma, what's the place in your house with the most supernatural occurrences?"

EMMA

"Um, supernatural occurrences?"

WILLOW

"Okay, so just the creepiest place in your house."

EMMA

"The attic, I guess."

WILLOW

"Okay, we'll do it there. Follow me."

_Walks over to the hallway and pulls down the attic staircase. She hands each of her friends a candle, then grabs three herself. She also hands Emma a CD player. They follow her as she climbs the stairs. _

WILLOW

"Now, Paige, I hope I'm not dragging you into this. Because then it won't work. You have to fully willing to do this séance."

PAIGE

"No dragging involved. This is cool."

WILLOW

"Good. And Sharona, please don't be scared because then you'll totally mess it up. Just pretend like you're getting a manicure or something."

SHARONA

_Rolls her eyes,_

"Wait- is there something to be scared of?"

WILLOW

"No. Nothing. Just- I don't know, focus."

EMMA

"Focus? On what, you, the almighty Wicca?"

WILLOW

"On whoever we're trying to contact. I was thinking- whoever used to live here. Maybe a girl, like, our age. I think she died here."

PAIGE

"And how do you know this?"

WILLOW

_Starts setting up candles on the floor in the shape of a pentagram, putting one in the middle._

"Come on, this is just for fun. I'm not saying I'm right, it's just a guess. And we all have to be thinking of the same person or else it won't work. Have an open mind, don't be expecting too much. But rather accept what we receive from the spirit. And we can't have any skeptics because then they'll act like a sinker or people who are angry at each other, because then that will totally give out a bad vibe. And don't be silly like this is all a joke. Be serious about this."

SHARONA

"I _thought _you said this is just for fun."

WILLOW

"Yes, but _serious _fun. Have fun, but be serious about it."

_This comment gets an eye roll from all around._

"Come on, guys, sit down around the candles."

_They all sit down around them, and Willow pulls out a lighter and begins lighting the candles._

PAIGE

"Will, somehow, I don't trust you with that thing. Why are you carrying a lighter around with you, anyway? And candles in your backpack?"

_Willow turns the CD player some very soft music._

PAIGE

"Were you _planning _for a séance?"

WILLOW

"Okay, everyone, now, focus. Focus on the girl who used to live here. Make up memories of her, or what she looked like. Be completely serious."

_Willow sits down and closes her eyes. This is where we go back in time.Now we see a girl about the age of the others, also with her eyes closed. She suddenly opens her eyes and looks up._


	4. Scene 3

_Now we see a girl about the age of the others, also with her eyes closed. She suddenly opens her eyes and looks up._

LITTLE BROTHER

"Charlotte! You're in trouble. Mr. Lesser wants to talk to you. In the woods."

CHARLOTTE

"What? What about Mother or Father? How about Amy or Sara or you?"

LITTLE BROTHER

"No, just you. He must think that you set the schoolhouse in flames. They found signs that a _witch _had been there. A _witch_."

CHARLOTTE

"But I didn't do it!"

_She gets up from the ground._

LITTLE BROTHER

"You better go or you're going to get into trouble."

_Charlotte pats her brother on the head, and leaves, all we see is her brother watching her go. The scene goes to the girl walking in the woods, then stopping at a tree._

CHARLOTTE

_Looking around,_

"Mr. Lesser?"

_Suddenly, a hand appears on the Charlotte's shoulder and she jumps. When she looks back, it's not Mr. Lesser, but her sister, Amy._

CHARLOTTE

"Amy? What are you doing here? I thought Mr. Lesser told me to come here alone."

AMY

"That's what he told me."

CHARLOTTE

"Did he tell you himself? Because Jake told me."

AMY

"Sara told me."

CHARLOTTE

"Okay, then where is he?"

AMY

"That's what I was just wondering. It's weird- I mean, that he's meeting us out here. Why didn't we just go to his cabin? It is the town meeting place."

CHARLOTTE

"I'm feeling kind of weird about this. Maybe we should go…"

VOICE

"I don't think you should."

_Okay, now we're going to get back to our people of the present time. _


	5. Scene 4

_And now we see the four girls as their eyes open. The look around at each other, a little freaked out at what they just saw in their heads._

WILLOW

"Okay. Well, now we start the communicating. We'll all take turns asking questions, they have to be practical, okay," _coughs, _"Paige."

PAIGE

_Smiles as if it's a great accomplishment._

WILLOW

"Okay, Emma?"

EMMA

"Why don't you go first?"

WILLOW

_Smiling,_

"Emmy, no negative feelings," _motions, _"Inside the circle."

EMMA

_Sighs,_

"Okay. Dear spirit-"

WILLOW

"No, in your head. Close your eyes. Everyone."

EMMA

_Closes her eyes, along with everyone else._

SHARONA

_Opens her eyes,_

"Nothing's happening."

WILLOW

_Opens her eyes, also._

"Sharona, nothing may happen, but we're giving it a try. Work with me, here. Close your eyes."

_If you listen really hard, you can hear the faintest whisper,_

"_Charlotte."_

WILLOW

_Opens her eyes again,_

"What was that?"

EMMA

"What are you talking about?"

WILLOW

"The voice, the voice that said "Charlotte."

_Once again, we here something like a whisper, but barely,_

"_Amy."_

WILLOW

"You didn't hear that? You guys are deaf!"

EMMA

"Wait, what did you say you heard?"

WILLOW

"Well, first I heard someone whisper, "Charlotte" and then I heard someone whisper "Amy."

EMMA

"Oh, I asked what the spirit's name was."

PAIGE

"Maybe there's two."

SHARONA

"News from the file marked, 'duh'."

WILLOW

_Taking a deep breath, _

"Okay, guys, concentrate. Sharona, ask a question."

_Everyone closes their eyes again, as there's silence when Sharona asks her question. In her head. Suddenly, a light breeze starts blowing trough the room, but quickly turns into a violent wind. The candles obviously go out. The girls start shrieking as the lights are flickering on and off, on and off. Now, from Willow's point of view, everything is slow mo. Now, as the lights go off, we see a really creepy girl (Amy) sitting as the head of the pentagon. She has her hands outstretched and her head down. The lights go on, and she's not there. The lights go off again and we see an even creepier long-haired girl (Charlotte) walking towards Willow with her hands outstretched, twitching her head in a really odd way. The lights go on, nothing's there. When the lights go off again, we see Amy sitting at the head of the pentagon again, but this time, she lifts her head up and whispers something to Willow, although we can't tell what it is. Her face is all screwed up. Lights go on, nothing's there. Light's go off, and we see Charlotte, even closer to Willow this time, pick up her head more and starts screaming, tossing her head in all directions. This is where our scene cuts off. Yay, I can't wait to see that on camera…_


	6. Scene 5

_Okay, now the scene opens on a random picture (it's actually of my cousin, Alexa because she insisted on being in the film) and turns to the attic staircase, where we see the four girls hurling down. Emma quickly puts the attic stairs up. _

PAIGE

"What was that? It was like apocalypse central up there!"

SHARONA

"I _knew _we shouldn't have done that…"

EMMA

"I dunno, guys, I think we messed with something we shouldn't have up there. Do you think it's serious?"

WILLOW

"I don't know, Em, dead girls sitting next to us, swinging their ugly heads around like deranged monkeys…"

PAIGE

"What are you talking about?"

WILLOW

"Uh, never mind…"

SHARONA

"Come on, Will, what is it?"

WILLOW

"I just think this house isn't safe and we should get out. You know, we could sleep at my house. It's only a little ways down the street."

SHARONA

"I don't know, Will. I mean, it was probably just a freak thing. Like a power surge or something…"

EMMA

"And the wind?"

SHARONA

"A window. The windows were open- a draft."

WILLOW

"Don't forget the dead girls!"

EMMA

"I think Willow may have seen _something_."

PAIGE

"She's probably just going insane."

_Goes over to Willow and puts her hand on her shoulder,_

"It's okay, Willow. We understand your mental anguish."

WILLOW

"No! No mental anguishing! They were there!"

EMMA

"Let's just stay here. Paige is probably right…"

PAIGE

"Yes, you _are _going insane."

EMMA

"I mean, in the sense that you probably didn't see anything, and maybe it was just your imagination."

SHARONA

_Dumbly and randomly,_

"This is just like The Sixth Sense."

PAIGE

"Yes. Now you say, "I see dead people."

_Willow now shuts up and sits down on the couch, her arms crossed. Suddenly, the lights flicker out. _

VOICE

"I see dead people."

EMMA

"Come on, Will, that's not funny."

PAIGE

"I think it's quite humorous."

WILLOW

"That wasn't me."

SHARONA

"Em, where are the flashlights?"

EMMA

"Somewhere in the kitchen. I'll go get them."

_You here footsteps as Emma stumbles her way into the kitchen. You then here a cry._

EMMA

"Goddamit, Paige! What are you doing in the middle of the kitchen?"

PAIGE

"Emma, I believe I'm still blanketed in obscurity over here. Why would I go to the kitchen?"

EMMA

"Okay, then it's Sharona or Will."

SHARONA

"Yeah, no. I'm right here. Sitting with Willow."

_A sharp cry suddenly rises from the kitchen._

WILLOW

"Emma?"

SHARONA

"Emma!"

_Without warning, the lights flicker on. Willow finds herself face to face with a ghost (Amy). She screams as she is pulled up by Sharona and Paige, who rush to the kitchen with Willow. Emma is lying on the ground, her eyes closed._

SHARONA

"Em! Em, wake up!"

_Sharona jostles her, but Emma is still knocked out._

"She's freaking dead!"

PAIGE

"She's not dead you, idiot! Now, silenco."

_Clears her throat,_

"BUNNIES ARE TAKING OVER THE EARTH! WE MUST ESCAPE TO PERU OR BE EATEN BY THESE FLESH EATING MONSTERS!"

EMMA

_Sitting up abruptly,_

"Huh, wha-"

SHARONA

"Em, what was that? The power came back on, and we came in here and…"

PAIGE

"And you were all crumpled."

SHARONA

"I'm going to ignore how perverted that sounded and ask you why exactly we found you in here, passed out?"

EMMA

"I don't know- oh, I was getting a flashlight…"

WILLOW

"Yes, and then you said you ran into someone, but we were all in the living room."

EMMA

"Oh, yeah."

_Glances behind her,_

"It must have been this radio."

WILLOW

"But you said it was someone-"

SHARONA

"Will, give it up already! There are no ghosts in this house, okay?"

PAIGE

"You here that, Willow? You're just crazy."

WILLOW

"I'm not crazy! You guys are my best friends, so why won't you believe me?"

PAIGE

"Because you're-"

EMMA

"Because we don't have any proof."

_Throws Paige a warning glance._

WILLOW

"Proof? Emma, we've known each other since we could crawl, we've been best friends for like, all of our lives…"

SHARONA

"Feeling kind of dejected over here…"

WILLOW

"Why won't you believe me?"

EMMA

_Sighs,_

"Okay, Willow, we'll go to your house. But don't go saying there are ghosts there, too."

WILLOW

"Good. I'm gonna call my mom and ask her if it's okay."

_Walks into other room and picks up the phone. She presses the "on" button, but there's no dial tone._

"Hello?"

VOICE

"Are you scared?"

WILLOW

"Emma?"

_Willow starts running to the door, paranoid._

VOICE

"Are you frightened of me?"

_Willow gets to the door and reaches out her hand to turn the doorknob._

VOICE

"You should be."

_With this statement, Willow is thrown back. Scene cuts._


	7. Scene 6

_Scene opens with the three girls peering down. (From Willow's point of view)._

EMMA

"Willow, what happened."

_Zoom out, seeing Willow pick herself up from the floor and lean against the wall._

WILLOW

"I don't know. I mean, I tried to get out, and I reached out to pull the door open and something threw me back."

SHARONA

"Yeah…"

_Walks to door, reaches her hand out, and is also tossed to the ground._

"Okay, me? Starting to believe you now."

EMMA

"Come on. You can't honestly expect me to believe that there's an invisible barrier there."

PAIGE

"I think I believe it. Maybe Willow isn't going insane. Maybe something really weird is going on. Maybe we _did _summon a ghost."

WILLOW

"Or two."

EMMA

"I've been living in this house my entire life, and you're telling me now that it's haunted?"

SHARONA

"Emma, you saw what just happened. This is definitely not normal. Your house is haunted."

EMMA

"But we can't be stuck! How can we just be stuck? It doesn't happen!"

WILLOW

"Neither does ghost girls chanting and swinging their heads around. I saw them, Emma. You didn't, but I did. There is something weird going on here. If you don't admit it now, then we're never going to find a way out of here."

EMMA

"Okay, so a lot of weird stuff has been happening. Let's just get out of here. Everyone, find a window or door and see if you can go through it. Hollar if you need help or something."

SHARONA

"What if we get lost?"

EMMA

"Lost? Rona- my house isn't that big."

_Scene cuts abruptly, and opens quickly with the girls dashing in different directions. Paige is trying the side door, but when she puts her hands on the doorknob, she yells._

SHARONA

_From the other room,_

"Paige, are you okay?"

PAIGE

"I just got electrocuted or something."

_Staring at her hands, the scene goes to Emma at the front door. She struggling to open the wood door, but it won't budge. Even if she unlocks it, it stays put. The scene cuts on Emma banging on the door and goes to Willow. She's in a room, running to a window, but it's like there's a wall in front of it. She goes to all of the windows, but it's the same with every one. Now we see Sharona clawing at the screen on the windows, but she's suddenly flipped over the sofa. Weird._

PAIGE

"Sharona!"

_Helps her off up from the sofa,_

"Let's go find the others."

_Emma's still banging away at that door as Sharona and Paige come into the room._

SHARONA

"It's no use, Em. There is no way out of here. We're freaking trapped in her with ghosts! Ghosts! What else can it be?"

EMMA

"Coming from you, Sharona, it can't be anything else. Willow was right."

_She collapses on the couch, followed by Paige and Sharona. Scene goes to Willow in the bedroom. She hears a soft giggle, then a whisper._

WILLOW

"Guys? Where are you? EMMA!"

_Willow runs out of the bedroom, across the living room, and into the kitchen, where Emma meets her._

EMMA

"Will, are you okay?"

WILLOW

"God, Em, you're like one of those dumb ass chicks in a horror movie!"

EMMA

"What I mean is, are you hurt? Did you see something?"

WILLOW

"I heard something."

_They're heading back to the front room now._

EMMA

"What was-"

_But Willow cuts her off with a scream as they round the corner because instead of Paige and Sharona sitting on the couch, it's the two ghost girls, Amy and Charlotte. We zoom in on Emma's face._

"What?"

_She looks to the couch, and there are Paige and Sharona, looking at them strangely._

PAIGE

"I didn't think Sharona was _that _ugly."

WILLOW

"I just- thought I saw-"

EMMA

"We're all seeing things at this point."

_Willow walks to the couch and sits down_

WILLOW

"I just think we should-"

_But she stop in mid-sentence as she realizes that Sharona and Paige are not sitting next to her, and Emma is not standing in front of her._

"Guys?"

_And like in every horror movie, the music box starts randomly playing. _

_Scene now cuts to Paige and Sharona sitting on the couch. They turn to Willow, but she's not there. Emma is nowhere in sight. And hey, what do you know, the music box starts playing. _

_Scene goes to Emma, who finds herself down in the really creepy basement. She turns as she hears a creaking sound, it's the door to outside._

_Scene goes back to Willow now, who runs out of the room frantically, but when she runs out of the room, finds herself back in it, music box playing away. _

_Scene goes to Paige and Sharona dashing about._

PAIGE

"EMMA!"

SHARONA

"WILLOW!"

_Sharona runs into the bathroom, looking, then we see Paige running to the bedroom. The door suddenly slams on Sharona, blanketing her in darkness. We see Paige in the bedroom. _

PAIGE

"Emma? Willow?"

_And the door also slams on her, also. We see Sharona tugging at the door, then Paige. Now we see something really eerie. Amy (the ghost) has her hand clutched to the bathroom door, while Charlotte (the other ghost) has is holding onto the bedroom door. They are both holding hands, as if to form a fence to keep the girls from opening the doors. Their faces are solemn, they are staring strait ahead. _

_The scene goes to Emma down in the basement. She's looking towards the stairs because she hears a soft giggle. She crawls slowly upstairs to outside, and hears footsteps creaking on the cellar door. The wood gives in slightly._

_Scene cuts to Willow. She goes out of the room again, but it just leads her back to where she started. When she looks to the couch, she's not all too surprised to find two little boys huddling over something. Willow walks over, curious. One of the boys (who we see is Jake, the little brother from before), looks up at her. He is holding a porcelain doll._

JAKE

"You broke her."

_He looks down at the doll he's cradling in his arms. Her leg is broken. The other boy is holding the rest of the doll's leg in his hands._

WILLOW

"I didn't do it."

OTHER BOY

"Bad puppy."

JAKE

"Fix it or off with your head!"

_Willow looks down to see herself clutching a hammer. She drops it. Now, Jake and the other boy start saying this at the same time:_

JAKE

"Off with your head."

OTHER BOY

"Bad puppy."

_They repeat it several times as Willow runs from the room. The scene closes on the empty couch._


	8. Scene 7

_The scene opens again with Sharona in the bathroom, trying to find a light to turn on, but the light switch isn't working. She opens the cabinet to look for a match or something, but no luck. She's unaware of it, but Jake, the little ghost boy, is standing right in front of her. The scene cuts…_

_And goes to Paige in the bedroom. She's gave up trying to open the door and is now looking for some light to turn on. She feels for the light switch along the wall, and flips it up and down, but nothing happens. She sees something white flash and she turns, but nothing is there. Then there's a voice whispering "Paige." It sounds like it's coming from the closet. She walks towards it. _

_The scene goes to Emma down in the basement. She's still on the dusty stairs, and, still hearing the giggling, she pushes the cellar doors upward. Surprisingly, they give way to outside. But when she crawls up out of the cellar, outside has a different type of feel. Someone yells, "Emily!" She looks up, and a little boy (Jake) is beckoning to her. He starts running as she looks down and realizes she's in an old dress and her hair is down. She runs after the boy, curious as to what he wants to show her. He leads her down to the down the backyard, and the scene goes to Emma running after Jake in the woods. They're about to go down a hill when a girl (Amy) suddenly pops out from nowhere in front of Emma. Emma's startled by the girl's sudden appearance and trips, tumbling down the girl. Another girl (Charlotte) comes from behind a tree. Her and Amy start laughing. Emma gets up from the ground and starts running, very aware that the girls were laughing at_ _her. She turns back to see if the girls are still there, but they aren't. She leans against a tree, looks to her right, and is startled by the sudden appearance of a different girl (Susan)._

SUSAN

"It's a day of reckoning."

_Susan turns, and there's a thin line of blood trickling down her head. _

_The scene cuts out on Emma's startled face. _

_We go back in on the scene with Willow running from the room. This time, she's successful, but finds herself somewhere completely unfamiliar to her. It's hot and stuffy, the floors are sagging, and there's a bunch of junk. She's guessing that maybe it's Emma's other attic, the one they never went up into. She hears a yell from outside, and cautiously makes her way over to the window, peering out. Outdoors has a weird tinge to it. Below, Willow can see two girls. She squints her eyes, as if trying to decide if they are the ghost girls. (Which they are). They're chasing their brother, Jake, around the yard. This is when we hear a thump, not in the same room, but below. _

WILLOW

"Emma!"

_Willow rushes down the stairs and bursts threw the door. There is a girl (Susan) walking cautiously down the hall, as if she's sneaking around. She goes into the bedroom, and this is when Willow hears pounding on the stairs. The girls and their brother run right past her into the room where Susan is, like Willow wasn't even there._

AMY

"What are you doing here?"

CHARLOTTE

"GET OUT!"

_Willow then hears a 'thunk' and a gasp from one of the girls. Jake runs out of the room, crying. Willow, frightened, runs back through the door to the attic, and as she climbs up the stairs, ends up bursting out of the closet in the front room._

WILLOW

"Again."

_The scene cuts to Emma. She's running from the woods, and then we see her at the open cellar doors. She crawls down and we see her from the bottom of the basement steps, closing the doors. She's in her regular outfit again, and as she notices this, sighs. But she doesn't stay too relieved when she enters the basement again and sees a motion in the shadows. She walks towards it stupidly (I mean, like, who in hell would do that)? Anyway… she walks towards it and it's Jake. He sitting on the ground, clutching a barbeque fork to his chest. He's rocking back and forth, with a crazy look in his eyes. He leaps up, _

_and the scene cuts very abruptly to Paige. _

_She's still walking to that closet (though, keep in mind, all of this is happening to them at the same time). She opens the closet door, and of course it squeaks. She gets down on her hands and knees and goes halfway in, and she can see just the end of a blanket slipping out from the other end of the closet. She backs out of the closet quickly, and turns. Someone is sitting on the bed, the blanket draped over them. Paige is freaked, but her dumb blond curiosities got to her and she walks up to the figure slowly, then reaches her hand out and yanks the blanket off. Nothing is there, though. Suddenly, there's the wind again. Paige looks around, as if to say, 'what the hell?' but she doesn't. Then she hears a voice._

VOICE (SUSAN)

"It's a day of reckoning."

_The blanket is thrown onto Paige, and she falls to her knees, screaming. The scene stops on the door to the bedroom, Paige screaming still._


End file.
